Prefects
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: Dumbledore pairs prefects together; neither of this pair is particularly pleased by this decision. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP series. HGxDM


Prefects

It was Dumbledore's brilliant plan to pair prefects together. His main motivation was to keep a certain Slytherin boy under surveillance to prohibit his assassination attempts. So of course he would pair Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger. She was one of the few people who'd he trust to watch him, and also the only one of the Golden Trio who could tolerate the boy enough not to hex him when she flew off the handle, which rarely happened anyway.

So now the two walked the halls of Hogwarts together. He was bored and regretted ever taking up the position, but he remembered why he had and sighed. Hermione was weary of him, despite his nonchalant behavior, and kept her hand on her wand at all times. "What the hell was the old fool thinking pairing us together?"

"He is _not_ a fool," she angrily corrected him.

"Whatever. My point is why would he match the two of us together? For one, we are from rival houses. Two, your dorm is on the top most level of this place and mine is in the dungeon. And the most important reason, we can't stand each other."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't have a problem with you if you weren't constantly tormenting me and my friends. I'd probably just have a friendly student rivalry with you. Everyone knows that we are the top two students here. We simply would have a different tension between us."

He showed disbelief. "Really?" She nodded casually. "That's interesting." She shrugged again, dismissing the thought. A few moments later he spoke up again, "Well I guess I can't have hate sex with you now."

Hermione looked at him with disgust, horror, and disbelief written on her face as she looked up at him. He simply laughed; she exclaimed, "How vulgar!"

He laughed harder at her reaction. "You've never thought about it?"

"Absolutely not." He smirked and looked down at her, completely amused by her. She felt unnerved by him and started walking again, at a much faster pace than before. He continued to smile and began to follow after her.

"So you don't think about sex at all?" he started up again once he was beside her.

"Yes," she said under her breath. "Not all the time, but sometimes." She felt embarrassed admitting this, especially to him.

"Do you masturbate?"

"What? How can you ask me something like that?" He enjoyed seeing her flustered; it caused him to smile genuinely at her.

"You're still a virgin too, aren't you, Granger?"

"Of course I am. I'm not some slattern sleeping around. I mean, it's not like I haven't been asked before by guys…" she was now staring at the floor, "I just never accepted…"

"And here I thought you and the other two were having threesomes all the time. You really do learn something new everyday." He smiled again.

"I don't see them that way," she admitted. "We're more like siblings than anything else. I do love them both dearly, but it's not like that at all." She stopped again and he looked back at her after stopping a few paces ahead of her. "Do you often think about the three of us having threesomes, Malfoy?"

He gave her a bemused smile, "No," he laughed lightly. "Just a thought that pops in my head every now and again when I see you and the others together."

"That's very perverted… and creepy." Draco stepped closer to her.

"Well, it's not nearly as perverted as the thoughts I have about you alone with me."

She was skeptical, "Do you really expect me to believe that you, the Pureblooded Slytherin prince, think about me, the Mudblood bookworm and friend to Harry Potter, having sex with you?" He shrugged.

"I admit that I do like a challenge. It gets boring pursuing females who I know will give in to me if I just look at them a certain way."

"But you haven't been pursuing me. You've been treating me the same way since you learned I was a Muggleborn."

"You're right," he nodded in agreement. "But I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Curious as to what it would be like." He reached his hand out and played with a curly strand of hair. She moved back away from him.

She swallowed nervously before she stated with as much resolve as she could muster, "It's not going to happen, Draco Malfoy."

"Hmm, I like the sound of my name on your lips." A seductive smile curled at the edge of his mouth while his lustful gaze stared down into her nervous eyes. "I'm starting to like Dumbledore's idea." He licked his top lip before gently grabbing the back of her head and securely holding it in place while he lowered himself to kiss her.

When he broke away, he asked her a question, "Was that your first kiss?" She shook her head.

"Viktor Krum was the first boy I kissed. Then Cormac McLaggen after Ron pissed me off. Even though I was very reluctant to kiss him." Draco was surprised by how interested he was in her answer, and was a little disappointed that she had kissed others.

Then he smiled at the prospect that after a little while longer there wouldn't be too many more firsts that other people would share with her. He tore himself from his thoughts and kissed her again; this time he slipped his tongue pass her lips and tasted her. She felt a bolt run through her when his tongue ran over hers. She'd never kissed like this before; and she realized he was figuring that out since he smiled while he kissed her.

Pleased with himself, he decided to continue further. He pushed the Gryffindor onto the stone wall and kissed more intensely while he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped when she felt his now erect penis pressed into her pelvic region.

Again he laughed at her innocence. Draco was enjoying her reactions and felt so happy and amused by her. He hadn't felt this way in a while. Yup, he was definitely going through with this. He kissed her deeply once again, but this time she slipped her tongue pass his lips and explored his mouth tentatively.

Hermione came back to her senses in the middle of the kiss. She broke it suddenly and began to struggle against him. But he had her pinned firmly between him and the wall. "Let me go, Malfoy."

"Why?"

"I'm not about to do this. I told you it wasn't going to happen."

"I'm thinking differently…" he trailed off as he lowered his head to lightly kiss her neck.

"I don't care what you think," she tried to push against him. "You may be used to getting whatever you want, but I'm not going to give into you after a few kisses."

"I bet you'll change your mind after you have more of my kisses," he gave her a lecherous smirk; "I'm very good with my mouth… and other things."

"I don't really care. I refuse."

"Then I'll make you a deal." She shook her head and tried to continue her get away, all the while cursing Dumbledore for pairing them together. "Listen. I'll just kiss you. All I want, however I want. But that's all I'll do. Just kisses. Just my mouth, nothing else."

"No," she was determined.

"I promise. Only kisses, Granger." He smiled at her. She sighed, and then nodded. She rationalized with herself that it wouldn't be that bad, and no one would have to know.

"Fine, hopefully if you scratch this itch you'll get it out of your system. You'll get me out of your system. But only kisses." He nodded.

Draco kissed her again deeply and slowly, careful not to let his hands roam her form. Only his mouth, he could do it. Like he told her, he liked a challenge.

His hands moved to unbutton her shirt. She grabbed his wrists. "You said only your mouth," she sounded panicked.

"I know, I'm not touching you, I'm just opening your shirt so that my mouth can get there."

"We didn't agree to this."

He nodded. "Yes, we did." He leaned his head down to the space between her breasts and kissed the already exposed flesh while his hands wrapped around to unclasp her bra. Once loose he lifted it up freeing her soft skin from the contraption. He started with the left then trailed over to the right. He stared at her erect nipples and smiled before gently biting each one last time before kissing down her stomach. He lingered over her navel and flicked his tongue into the dip before continuing his way lower.

Draco reached underneath and ripped her red lace boy shorts off of her and put the remnants into his pocket. Meanwhile, Hermione was shaking her head, panic freezing the words in her throat; then she finally felt them escape. "No, not there." He lifted her one leg and rested it on his shoulder while he looked up from his kneeling position.

"All part of the deal." One of his hands held her bunched up skirt away from her precious area, while the other held her butt and kept her still. He looked into her worried face one more time before closing his eyes and moving closing to her sex which was now dripping her arousal and releasing a pleasant aroma. If he wasn't turned on before, he definitely was now.

He played over her center exploring every part of her. He was savoring her taste and memorizing every inch of her. Hermione's moans were also a delightful sound to his ears. Draco was unconsciously stroking her bum while his tongue teased her entrance. He was stirred out of his lazy exploration when her hands latched onto his hair and encouraged him to do more.

Picking up from her cue, he decided to insert one finger inside of her and carefully felt the slick passage; he noted her reaction while he played over her clit with his tongue. Hermione was cursing herself for going through with this and encouraging the Slytherin who was now pumping one finger in and out of her. It hurt slightly causing a burning sensation, but that pain was dulled by the pleasure he sent through her while he played over her sensitive nub.

She moaned as he continued to work her into a frenzied state until she felt her release. She relaxed and tried to stay in an upright position why he kept his mouth locked onto her while he enjoyed her essence as it flowed from her not so virgin hole. Though her barrier was still intact; she was no longer as inexperienced, thanks to him.

Draco kissed her center lightly one last time before backing away from her, letting the skirt fall and her leg to return to being parallel with its twin. He looked up at her with a smile on his face and her fluids dripping from his mouth and shining around it. He wiped the rest off with the palm of his hand before standing up and kissing her tenderly on the lips on last time. He smiled a satisfied smile at her. "You broke your promise," she stated to his surprise.

"What?"

"You used your finger as well."

He smirked, "I couldn't help it. My curiosity got the best of me." She smirked at him, but didn't follow it with a comment. "Now I want to…" he slid his hand deftly over her still sensitive center. Her thighs tightened around his hand, but not before slipping his middle finger into her. He moved it around slowly. "Mmm… so tight. I wonder what you'll feel like around my-"

"You don't have to worry about that."

"You're not the slightest bit interested?" She shook her head.

"I kept up my end… now you keep up yours."

"Why waste this opportunity? You're already ready, and I've been ready." He wiggled an eyebrow suggestively at her.

"No, Malfoy. No more." He pinned her hands above her head with his right hand. He was happy that she hadn't taken the time to fix her clothing; he didn't have to waste time doing it all over again.

With his left hand, he freed himself from the restraints of his pants and boxers. His hand then went to her right leg and pulled it up again around his hip. "This will hurt, Hermione," he warned her. "But I'll be gentle with you." He leaned down and captured her lips once again and grinded his hips against wetness. He groaned at the wonderful sensation.

Reluctantly, her body was telling him yes, but her mind was screaming no and stop. She especially hated when the moans and gasps escaped her lips. He, however, enjoyed them and wanted to hear more of them and hear her saying his name. He really wanted that.

Draco desperately wanted to just bury himself in her, but he was enjoying kissing and caressing her. And this was odd because he wasn't much of a foreplay kind of guy. He knew he had to engage a little to get the female warmed up, but this was way further than he ever went. He assumed he was just making sure that she was completely relaxed before taking her virginity. Still, he found this treatment very odd.

A few kisses after thinking over his behaviour, he released her hands allowing the blood to flow freely through them while he grabbed her bum, lifted her up to where he wanted her, and positioned himself. He was filled with nervousness and anticipation; Draco wondered how she was feeling. He looked into her eyes, and stared at her nervous and panicked face. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he pushed into her; not too slow that it would be a lasting pain, but not quick enough that she would be turned off by the pain. He maintained an even pace until he was completely sheathed within her.

He moaned at the feeling of being inside of her. He would have to control himself or things would not have been as he wanted them to be. He sucked on her neck while he waited for her to adjust to him being inside of her. "Better than I thought it would be," he whispered into her ear and slowly moved his hips. "Can I keep going?" He continued to slowly grind. She nodded as she held onto his shoulders.

Hermione held him tightly when he increased the speed and voracity of his thrusts. She, at first, felt like she was being split in two, but now she simply felt… complete. Her legs tightened around his hips and she tried to move with him. He wanted her to say his name still, but he refused to beg her to do so, and Hermione wasn't the type of girl who would obediently follow orders. So he settled for her moaning and pulling his hair.

She came not too long after. He found his release shortly after that and rested his head on the cool stone wall while he held her. "Uhh… Hermione…" he moaned as the last wave of his orgasm swept through him.

She was panting against him and felt tired but very sated. She let her head rest back against the same wall while he held her up. Her arms remained wrapped around him. His breathing was heavy, but he managed to say between intakes, "Hate sex would be good and intense, but that was equally good."

"Why did we just do that, Draco?" she asked after he moved away from her and they began fixing their uniforms.

"Because we're teenagers with interlocking bodies that wanted to interlock." He shrugged as he said it. "Plus I was bored." She punched him in the face before staggering away. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he called after her, rubbing his aching jaw. She turned back and glared at him before storming up the stairs to her dorm.

The next time they met, they ended up having the hate sex he wanted. Then they turned around and had makeup sex, which Draco enjoyed more than anything. He continued to pick fights with her to keep up their routine. They continued this pattern for a few years after they graduated and the war was over. They ended up having a few kids and getting married.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think. I'm still not sure how I feel about the ending. What are your feelings? Anyway, thanks for reading._


End file.
